


Levi Wants His Eren Back

by Wingsofafairy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Feelings, M/M, Season/Series 02, Secret Relationship, Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsofafairy/pseuds/Wingsofafairy
Summary: Prompt: What if Levi was at the wall when Eren got kidnapped and is in a secret relationship with Eren?





	Levi Wants His Eren Back

The Survey Corps just finished hauling everyone and everything onto the top of the wall. Hange and Molbit were talking away from where everybody else was then they dragged Armin away from Milasa and Eren to bring him into their conversation. Levi was not to far away from them, but he was not paying attention to anything they were saying or doing. He was watching Eren talk to Reiner and Bertolt with careful eyes, being on guard around them ever since Hange told them her suspicions. Levi relaxed slightly seeing that Mikasa was only a few feet away from Eren. When she figured out that Levi and Eren were together, they both came to a mutual agreement based on the fact that they both want Eren to be safe. This has made Levi trust Mikasa a little more than he did before. In the back of his mind, Levi knew he made a mistake as soon as he relaxed slightly. It proved to be a mistake when Reiner pulled away the make shift sling around his wind on his arm showing Titan steam healing the wound and he didn't immediately react. Luckily Mikasa did react, she attacked both Bertolt and Reiner before either of them could touch Eren, but was pushed off the wall by Reiner. She caught herself with her vertical maneuvering equipment. Levi was already running towards Eren along with Hange and Armin when Reiner and Bertolt transformed into their Titan forms. The colossal titan, Bertolt, only formed the upper half of its body, connecting it to the wall. The armored titan, Reiner, grabbed Eren after the two titans produced a massive amount of steam blowing the corps back. Levi looked up as soon as Reiner grabbed Eren in his hand, seeing Eren in a titans hand caused panic causing him to shout out, "Eren!". Levi was quickly getting back up and getting prepared to attack when Eren turned into his titan form and started fighting Reiner. Mikasa, as it seemed to be the usual today, was one step ahead of him and was already trying to do her best in helping Eren. Levi was starting to loose control of his panic and anger seeing Eren losing against Reiner and seeing Mikasa's attacks doing nothing. He was just about to be rash and shoot over there when Eren used a technique that gave him the upper hand in the fight. Seeing Eren having the upper hand calmed him down immensely, which caused him a little embarrassment. He ordered one of the groups, " Oi watch the Colossal Titan! If the bastard so much as twitches you better give a warning!". Then he turns back and notices that Eren had moved back to the wall putting distance between Reiner and him. Levi saw Hange about to go to Eren, but stops her by going down and landing on Eren's shoulder himself. " You are not allowed to let them win. Don't you dare let them take you, that's an order!" Levi tries to say in his normal monotone voice but some of his worry slips in and he knows that Eren heard it. He can tell by the way Eren looks at him, so when Eren nods he quickly attaches his hooks back onto the wall and lands on the wall. Levi turns back and sees that he missed Reiner's massive tackle by a second and watched as Eren tries to get the upper hand again and managing to do so. Hange lands next to him, " For him to have moved that fast there has to be some sort of break in his armored skin," she says. Levi looks back to the fight and is able to notice that Reiner's legs are no longer covered in muscle so when Mikasa lands next to him he gives her his blades. "Reiner's legs, cut them!" He orders, receiving a nod from her. After Mikasa carries out his orders and he watches Reiner drag Eren about then release a might roar, Levi can practically feel time slow down. From as soon as Reiner roared to the warning from above, he was tense and ready until all of a sudden he was hit by steam. Then next thing Levi knows is that he is waking up laying down on the wall. He sits up with a wince and looks around seeing multiple survey corps laying down burned and passed out. He looks around for Eren. " Eren was captured by Reiner and Bertolt, they took Ymir as well." Levi turns to his right and sees Armin, and assumes that he was the one who was talking to him. Levi is overwhelmed with multiple emotions hearing that, but hopes that none of them show on his face. " Commander Erwin is already on his way with reinforcements," Armin continues. Levi is numb at this but, and just nods then stares at the ground lost in thought. Remembering the feeling of losing his siblings,then some of the people he considered his friends, and now there was a chance he would lose Eren. Levi felt helpless just sitting there, but there is nothing he can do right now. Levi jumped when Mikasa handed him a good packet, holding it in front of his face. Him jumping causes some of the other scouts up to look at him since they have never seen Corporal Levi jump or show any emotions before. Levi looks at Mikasa as he slowly takes the food packet and eats as Mikasa and Armin sit with him. He doesn't feel as hopeless or helpless as he did before seeing the look in their eyes that said they were getting Eren back no matter what. He agreed with that look and ate quickly then got up and got ready. 'Wait for me Eren. I promise I'll get you back with the help of your friends' Levi thought as he got ready.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.....  
> Hope this was good!


End file.
